Interdisciplinary studies of the effect of peripheral hearing loss on central auditory anatomy and perception, will be combined with studies of the pharmacology of the cochlea and studies of dichotic natural and synthetic speech perception in normal subjects and in people with learning disabilities and brain injuries. With this multidisciplinary group we hope to study both peripheral and central mechanisms individually, and also study the effects of peripheral hearing loss on central mechanisms more directly.